More Than Friends AU
by ACasualKlainer
Summary: Quinn has hidden her crush on Rachel since freshman year. Even when she was pregnant she just longed to be in Rachel's arms. During a duets contest in glee club, the girls bond as they work together. Currently In-Progress (Last Updated: 12th October '14)
1. Our Glee Assignment - 1

**(Quinn's POV)**

I looked at the white board at the front of the class which would tell us our assignment. _Duets. _I grinned, we'd done this assignment once before, except I sang 'lucky' with Sam, which looking back makes me feel incredibly awkward. Looking back on my early years of glee club, I was going after the wrong person.

I looked to the entrance to find Rachel Berry, wearing her usual green reindeer jumper, green tartan mini skirt and knee high socks outfit. I felt my heart skip a beat, something that happened a lot when I looked at her. I often pretended that I hated her, which was only half true. I hated the fact that she hadn't asked to sing a duet with me. She'd sang with Finn on countless occasions, as well as Kurt and Mercedes.

"Okay, so this week will be duets week, I know we've done this assignment before but I think we have great potential in this room for a new sound. I have put names into a hat so we get different groups." Mr Shue began, making the entire group sit down and look at him, ready to hear the pairings.  
>"<strong><em>Kurt and Santana<em>**" Mr Shue called, making Santana grin enourmously, almost like she had a plan. I bit my lip, knowing my name would be called soon enough.

The teacher kept calling names, writing them on the board so that there was no swapping. The others were **_Mercedes and Finn_**,_** Puck and Brittany**__, __**Sam and Artie**__, _**_Mike and Blaine, Tina and Sugar, Joe and Rory _**and then I felt my heart stop beating altogether. _**Rachel and Quinn**__._

I smiled to myself, watching Rachel walk over to me nervously. Her hands were fiddling with her hair, obviously nervous with being paired with me. I blushed, she was beautiful when she was nervous.

"Hi Quinn, um.." she paused to bite her lip, "Have you got any ideas for our duet?". I moved my bag, gesturing for her to sit down as the occupants of the room moved to sit by their project partners. "Actually, I was hoping you could come over for diner tonight" I said, not bringing myself to look at the girl who i'd had a crush on from the start of Freshman year.

"I'd love too" she smiled, looking away from me as she looked at the other pairs. "We're easily going to win this you know" she said, almost  
>to herself.<p> 


	2. Rachel wants Quinn - 1 pt2

**Rachel's POV**

I was so excited to go to Quinn's house. This would be the one thing that I'd looked forward to for years. Quinn is a beautiful, talented girl and I need to let her shine more in glee, but then my crush on her would be evident. I'd had a crush on Quinn for what seemed like forever, even when she was pregnant I was almost jealous she'd been with Puck before me. She was everything I wanted and I was going to prove it to her.

I was going to show her. I was going to _kiss_ her.

-

**Basically, the barely not even-a-chapter of Rachel's point of view. I thought it would be good to show her opinion of the date before it occured.**


	3. The Date - 2

**-Quinn's POV-**

I quickly drove home, Rachel agreeing to be here at six for dinner so I became frantic with excitement and worry. Mom was out with my sister Amy, which gave us the house to ourselves. _Not for what you're thinking._ Rachel and I weren't really friends and I was going to change that.

Hours flew by, as I cooked for the two of us. My mind flying to Rachel and how she were currently single because Finn chose football over her, or atleast thats what I think happened. I was focussed on the _'Rachel Berry is single' _aspect of it.

I heard a car enter my drive way and instantly became nervous._ What if I was too forward with her? What if she thought my mom was going to be here?_ I tried to calm myself as I went to the door, opening it to find Rachel in a rain coat with her hood up to shield from the rain. I immediately ushered her inside, taking her coat and shoes so that she was comfortable. She smiled at me, thanking me for inviting her in general. "I never thought you'd ask me over" Rachel began, a small smile on her face. We moved to sit at the table as I brought out the meal i'd made **FROM SCRATCH** and we a bottle of sparkling cider. The conversation flowed easily to my suprise, Rachel asking about my sister and various little things such as my favourite movie or my favourite singer.

Once we'd eaten, we moved to sit on the couch, watching a movie as we talked about song choices. "We need something genuine" I said, moving closer to her to show that I was comfortable with her. Rachel shivered slightly, closing the distance so we were sat almost pressed against eachother, neither of us complaining. "What about a mash-up?" Rachel asked, "that way we could show our contrasting personalities in a way that people will see amazing. Like how well we work together" she blushed, not correcting her sentence as I smiled, happy for the small slip up. "Sounds perfect".

After a while, we'd decided to perform 'circus' combined with 'If You Seek Amy' both by britney spears, we watched the end of the movie still cuddled together, talking about generic things that I think helped our friendship move forward.

But then it came to the end of the evening.

I'd gotten the brunette's coat and shoes, giving her a long hug as she got ready to leave. "Quinn, this was a beautiful date."  
>My heart stopped beating as I watched her. "It was a date, wasnt it?" she blushed but seemed happy to ask the question, making me confused. "Do you want it to of been a date?" I asked, growing really nervous as she closed the distance. Our lips pressing together softly as we both smiled into the small kiss. "I've waited for this for a long time, thankyou for making it possible". With that, Rachel was gone and my heart was a lot lighter. When my phone buzzed with a text message.<p>

**_New Message_**  
><strong><em>From: Rachel B<br>_**  
><strong><em>Had a fantastic time!x See you tomorrow sweetie3x<em>**

_I couldn't wait til tomorrow_


	4. Performances - 3

**Quinn's POV**

The entire glee club applauded as Rachel moved forward to hug me. We were grinning at how well our performance had gone, Rachel had been so... _sexy _in our mash-up. _If You Seek Amy_ alone would be difficult with the old reindeer sweater rachel, so how she pulled it off I have no idea.

"Guys that was incredible! What made you think of doing a Britney mash-up?" Mr Shue asked, the rest of the glee club still looking mindblown which made me smirk. I went to speak but looked to Rachel, trying to get her to say why it was so different to her usual broadway ballad song choice.

"Well.. All I can say is recent events have given me confidence and I wanted to show it off. Quinn suggested Britney Spears and I loved the idea" Rachel beamed, squeezing my hand gently as we moved to sit down at the front of the room, pulling our hands apart but shifting in our seats so we were sat close to eachother. It was now_ Kurt_ and _Santana_'s turn which I was looking forward to seeing.

Santana stood centre stage as she began the song.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, _

Kurt soon began singing the next line, making the entire glee club light up with amazement.  
><em>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<em>

He winked in Blaine's direction and I giggled quietly, I never thought Kurt would sing this sort of song. It was probably Santana's idea.

Santana strutted towards Kurt, making him stand as they linked arms and walked back to centre stage. The next few lines they sang together.__

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_  
><em>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me.<em>

Kurt was smirking as Santana twerked, her cheerios uniform made so much sense when you listened to the song.

Santana walked towards me, pulling a confident smile as she continued to sing.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

Kurt moved to stand in front of Blaine wiggling his hips seductively.

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

They both sang together for the next few lines again. Their harmonies working perfectly as their confidence shone through.  
><em>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like<em>  
><em>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<em>  
><em>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll<em>.

The pair continued the song, owning it perfectly as if they'd written it. I laughed at how amazing Kurt fitted into a song about sex and short skirts. Finally, the song drew to a close and Kurt and Santana were standing back to back grinning. We all applauded as they hugged tightly and laughed.

"KURT YOU WERE GREAT!" Santana almost shouted, all of us grinning at the fact she'd just complimented someone other than Britt.

Kurt then moved to sit on Blaine's lap, cuddling him tightly as they kissed. I smiled as Rachel took my hand, squeezing it gently I returned my attention to the front, to find Santana staring at us wide-eyed with her mouth open.

"Quinn, does that mean what I think that means?" She asked, shocking me that she didnt make some weird comment about Finn turning us into lesbians or Rachel being a man. I nodded, moving to get closer to get closer to the brunette beside me. Santana grinned.  
>"Weirdly, you two are cute.. so I'm not gonna ruin it before its begun. Berry will probably do that herself"<p>

I don't even know what that means. But right now I dont care.


End file.
